Pelukis Arogan
by synstropezia
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro adalah pelukis arogan yang hanya menggambar biru langit dan berhenti melukis manusia. Dengan keinginan menciptakan mahakarya demi bertemu 'langit' sesungguhnya, Midorima Shintaro terpaksa terseret dan mengikuti permainan tersebut.


**Pelukis Arogan**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kependekan (?), feel kurang sampe, absurd, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan menulisnya semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang.**

* * *

Undangan ke _mansion _raksasa itu tak pernah terpikirkan selain untuk menjenguk tuan muda. Lebih-lebih mengintip seisi ruangan khusus bertemakan biru langit yang konyolnya, membuat seseorang berhenti menemukan damai.

Midorima Shintaro telah terjebak dengan sukarela dari setengah jam lalu. Turut menjadi pelukis yang entah menggambarkan apa, karena mata se-rindang pohon itu hanya ingat untuk mencuri-curi pandang dari sepasang dunia heterokronom yang tampak fokus menyelesaikan maha karya–lukisan senada lukisan lain sampai langit memiliki biru paling sempurna dan perfeksionisme-nya berhenti menuntut.

"Sepertinya bermain shogi lebih menyenangkan bagimu, ya, Shintaro?" Bukan kesadarannya tak mendapati lirikan penasaran itu. Namun, sang pelukis memilih acuh tak acuh sebelum mahakarya dilahirkan.

"Kenapa kau mengundangku kemari, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima menaruh cat air di meja samping. Melukis bukan hobinya dan insting seni tidak berniat dia asah.

"Apa salah ingin ditemani mengobrol lagi? Kita selalu bertemu tiga minggu belakangan ini."

"Tidak, _nanodayo_. Hanya saja kenapa harus melukis?"

"Sesekali mencoba hal baru tidaklah masalah." Dua pasang mata bersanding mencampurkan tiga warna sekaligus yang bertukar sepatah dua kata. Jika Midorima mengesampingkan serius, ia tentu betah dan memilih sunyi ini berlangsung sepanjang pertemuan mereka.

"Dan lagi, _nanodayo_, kenapa kau berhenti melukis manusia?"

Akashi Seijuuro–pelukis muda itu tertawa mendengarnya. Tak ada yang lucu apa lagi melihat ekspresi Midorima mengeras. Mantan wakil ketua basket Teiko itu terus mencari apa yang ingin diketahuinya meski Akashi juga keras kepala menutup segala maksud dengan diam atau tawa yang menjengkelkan. Mereka bertemu setahun lalu berkat sebuah insiden–bukan hanya berdua melainkan berlima yang mengawali keanehan sang pelukis jenius ini.

"Karena aku ingin menciptakan langit yang hidup seperti manusia. Apa Shintaro cemburu setelah mendengarnya?"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, _nanodayo_." Pangkal kacamatanya dinaikkan sembari mengalihkan pandang. Samar-samar, ada sepotong senja yang tertangkap merona dengan rasa malu tak terkatakan.

"Menurutmu mana lukisanku yang paling memantulkan kehidupan?"

Jika lidah tahu cara terpeleset dengan anggun dan langit-langit seputih gading mampu ditaklukkannya agar berhenti mengolok dia, Midorima ingin menjadikan mata heterokronom itu sebagai bahasa baru yang menundukkan segala jawaban. Hanya netra merah-keemasan itu yang baginya tampak membakar senja dan menciptakan negeri baru untuk ditinggali bersama waktu yang berjalan mundur–agar mereka tetaplah mereka tanpa langit ketiga.

"Ma–maksudku lukisan di pojok itu." Entah kapan Midorima bisa sedikit pintar dalam mengungkap dibanding menumpuk ribuan kata di pojok kehilangan. Kata-kata yang direnggut darinya terasa menyakitkan karena diam bukan harapnya ketika jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa yang itu?"

"Lukisan pertama selalu lebih tulus dibandingkan yang lain, _nanodayo_." Karena gambaran itulah awal dari segala ambiguitas ini, kejanggalan luar biasa yang terus berselisih dengan hari-harinya dalam berdiskusi tentang sebab.

"Alasan yang bagus. Sayang aku kurang menyukainya."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatnya _nanodayo_?" Memuakkan. Semua ini menghadangnya dengan kesesakan entah itu dinding, langit-langit, lukisan, kuas atau cat air yang melulu biru dan putih tanpa corak lain.

"Ketika langit buatanku telah menyerupai manusia. Aku pasti bisa menciptakannya karena meragukanku tidaklah benar, Shintaro. Kau paham itu."

"Apa alasanmu melakukannya _nanodayo_?" Mana kejanggalan paling luar biasa abad ini? Cerewet seorang Midorima ataukah kebodohan Akashi yang mengejar angan di cakrwala tak berbatas?

"Kami telah berjanji akan bertemu di pameran itu. Sampai waktunya tiba, aku akan menciptakan mahakarya yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya."

"Siapa orang itu? _Nanodayo_."

Hening menjawabnya karena sunyi terlalu memusingkan aksara. Akashi balik menjadi seorang bisu yang buta angka ketika jam dinding perlahan meninggalkannya tanpa kenang atau ingatan di masa lalu. Inti jiwanya berubah menjadi si pelupa yang berkelana tak kenal peta apa lagi rasi bintang untuk menebak warna pribadi langit favoritnya.

"Ingat siapa Kuroko? _Nanodayo_." Lagi-lagi nama yang kehilangan huruf di benaknya itu. Akashi selalu kehilangan cara untuk mendefinisikan makna di kanvas dwiwarna-nya, setiap Midorima menghujani dengan sekelebat enigma yang memenuhi kekosongan jiwa.

"Bagaimana dengan Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara? _Nanodayo_. Ingat siapa mereka?"

"Siapa peduli dengan mereka. Aku pasti mengingat siapa Kuroko saat kami bertemu lagi." Bodoh dan keras kepala. Midorima menyesal karena terlalu lambat dalam setahun ini. Ketiga temannya tidak lagi bisa diandalkan jika Akashi menjawab demikian.

"Bagaimana jika misalnya aku adalah langit yang kau cintai? _Nanodayo_."

Napasnya mencekal detak jarum jam agar melambatkan masa di ruang lukisan ini. Membekukan hari yang tiada pernah berpuisi karena sajaknya layu oleh risau yang mengeruhkan. Akashi menemui pandang berlensa cekung itu di mana waktu pernah beriak dan hanyut dalam sentuhan-sentuhan magis–jarinya kerap mengetuk kulit berlapis baju lengan panjang itu baik disengaja atau tidak. Lantas, menjarakkan diri dengan canggung akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Kalimat di belakang matanya memang enak untuk disimak. Midorima adalah contoh dari langit yang dikaguminya berkat cara diamnya yang bekerja penuh kearifan. Namun, di seberang hati yang samar-samar didiami sosok tak berwujud, cintanya ternyata memang singgah kepada entitas beridentitas Kuroko. Entah langit seperti apa dia sampai jatuhnya menjadi se-nyaman ini.

_**Ternyata pula, waktu tidaklah melulu menumbangkan rasa karena cinta memanglah bukan sinar matahari yang tahu kapan harus melanglang buana.**_

"Langit tidak berwarna hijau, Shintaro. Dan lagi kenapa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Karena hanya namaku yang kau ingat, _nanodayo_." Tidakkah cukup supaya Akashi berpaling dan sadar kalau Midorima pun ingin diamnya dicintai seperti kekaguman sang pelukis akan langit? Memang kenapa jika warnanya hijau dan bukan biru?

"Kadang aku heran kenapa yang lainnya terlupakan dan hanya namamu yang kuingat."

"Entahlah, _nanodayo_. Pada akhirnya kau akan melupakanku dan rasa cintamu pada langit."

"Kenapa seyakin itu, Shintaro? Sebaiknya kau jatuh cinta agar paham perasaan sekuat itu mustahil dilupakan."

"Bahkan kau tidak ingat sakit alzheimer, _nanodayo_. Penyakit itu akan merenggut segalanya darimu beberapa tahun ke depan. Bahkan sekarang, kau telah kehilangan beberapa hal yang penting bagimu, nanodayo."

"Siapa kau sampai mengatakannya padaku? Aku yakin melupakan Kuroko karena syok melihatnya tenggelam di sungai dulu."

"Itu saat kita masih kecil. Dan aku adalah dokter yang merawatmu tiga minggu terakhir, _nanodayo_."

Pura-puranya begitu hebat sampai Akashi pangling. Jika takdir tidak menjodohkan mereka lewat telepon seorang pembantu di suatu subuh yang menjenuhkan, musim panas bukanlah milik mereka melainkan hanya dihuni tangisan para jangkrik. Kalau semesta bisa lebih abai terhadap eksistensi serapuh Midorima Shintaro yang selalu memenjara cinta dan rindu sekadar di hati, ia tidak lagi perlu merasai gerimis turun membasahi tandus matanya yang menghampa.

Terlalu pedih bagi Midorima yang tahu, jika pohon tidaklah lebih baik dari biru langit meski keduanya sama-sama rindang menaungi. Kira-kira, apa sebab dari kekalahan yang alasannya tak pernah menyangkut di jembatan pengertian bernama akal?

"Shintaro pikir aku siapa sampai dikalahkan semudah itu?" Congkak kelakukannya menjadikan Midorima tahu, sang kekasih tak berbalasnya itu baik-baik saja. Ia boleh lega untuk sekarang.

"Masih belum selesai, Akashi. Penyebab dari alzheimermu adalah karena kematian Kuroko setahun lalu. Dialah sang langit yang kau cintai dan selalu lukis setiap waktu, _nanodayo_."

Dendam seluas apa sampai bicaranya tega menenggelamkan harap yang mencari kehidupan sekali lagi? Kapan pula kejujuran mau berbaik hati kepada mereka yang terlalu lena dalam mengabadikan mimpi? Pucat wajah mereka kini berteman dengan kesepian. Pedih sepasang hati berbeda pelabuhan itu menemukan masing-masing tuannya koma akibat gagal menjemput jawaban di titik akhir yang perhentiannya berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau dokterku, bukan?" Hening yang berlangsung sendiri-sendiri itu dipecahkan olehnya. Ini bukan diam yang Akashi sukai dan tidak seperti Midorima.

"Begitulah, _nanodayo_. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Selain merawatku, aku ingin kau mengingatku agar tidak melupakan cintaku pada sang langit. Dan ini perintah, Shintaro. Kau tahu aku absolut sampai kapanpun."

"Jangan lupakan bayaranku dan anggap saja tiga minggu ini hanya percobaan perawatan, _nanodayo_."

Pada akhirnya, titik memaksakan diri mendatangi mereka suka atau benci. Midorima harus lebih rela karena setelah ini dan entah sejauh mana lagi, ia harus menabrakkan diri ke lorong-lorong masa yang tiada mengenalinya selain Akashi dan keegoisan cintanya kepada sang langit.

Tamat.

A/N: Hai, aku author baru di sini /serius. ilham buat bikin fic ini dateng tiba2 dan maaf banget kalo absurd parah, alurnya enggak terlalu kurencanain soalnya. dan ya, ini juga fic MidoAka pertamaku meski masih ada campur tangan kuroko. meski aku pribadi suka akakuro, ntah kenapa malah kepikirain buat bikin MidoAka. terus kurasa, aku bakal bikin beberapa kali lagi di fandom ini (?)

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow. mohon kritik sarannya ya~


End file.
